Red Sand
by KiReiu
Summary: Deidara end's up at Kakashi's door, exhausted and bloody. Kakashi takes him in, not feeling it was fair to let the boy out in the cold. Though, why does he feel this need to protect him? And what is "Red Sand"? KakaDei, and onesided SasoDei!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm posting something... Again! Yey^^ I hope you'll like this one! Well, it started out as one of my many drabbles, but when I was done with this... I just thought it needed more than just this one chapter... Tell me if you like it or not! Future chapters will be longer!**

Deidara didn't know where he was.

He only knew he was exhausted.

He looked at the small house in front of him he knocked on it.

Knowing that he would die if the person inside rejected him.

It felt like it took ages for the door to open, but it probably only took a few seconds, maybe a minute.

A tall man, wearing a mask, only one eye showing opened the door.

His silver hair, almost glowed in the sunlight, and for a while Deidara thought it might be an angel.

Though when he recognized him as Hatake Kakashi, he brushed the thought of.

He tried to get up in a fighting stance, but found himself collapsing.

He looked up in surprise as Kakashi caught him before he hit the ground; he got even more surprised when Kakashi carried him inside.

'God, he's going to kill me!' Deidara tried to get out of the older shinobi's grip, but found it impossible.

"Lay still, you'll only hurt your self" Kakashi said, as he laid him down on a soft bed.

Deidara almost moaned, as he laid comfortably for the first time in weeks.

Kakashi reached down to undress him, but he quickly stopped, when Deidara started whimpering.

Kakashi took this time to investigate Deidara's clothing.

They were a mess, he didn't wear his Akatsuki coat, and his jeans were covered in dried blood.

You didn't have to be a shinobi to figure out what had happened; the poor boy had been raped.

Deidara whimpered again, but Kakashi tried to comfort him.

Kakashi took the boys head in his lap, stroking his hair carefully.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you… I promise… Who did this to you? Deidara, that's your name, right?" he mumbled in the boy's ear.

"Red Sand…" Deidara mumbled tiredly.

**Yeah, yeah! Crappy I know, but please Review? Pwetty Pwease?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! **

**Thanks FluffyKeira for the review, I'll get a beta soon. Though I did write the last chapter on five minutes, without spell checking it, so I'm rather proud it was even readable^^ Yep, KakaDei is the best pairing ever!**

Kakashi looked at the young boy in front of him, his golden hair spread on the pillow. He sighted as he got up, he didn't feel comfortable leaving the young boy alone in his house. He had no other choice, as he was already forty minutes late for his meeting with the Hokage. He took one last look at the sleeping boy, before he ran out.

***

Kakashi entered Tsunades office, only an hour late. Tsunade was drinking from an almost empty bottle of sake, and Kakashi could clearly see she was annoyed. "When I tell you to come here eight o'clock, I mean eight o'clock sharp!" she said, talking another sip from her sake bottle. "I saved an Akatsuki member yesterday, and didn't have heart to leave him" Kakashi said, using his lazy voice. Tsunade almost chocked on her sake. "An Akatsuki member? Who?" Tsunade looked eagerly at Kakashi. "Deidara" he said, and couldn't help starring at Tsunades breast's. (AN: Couldn't help myself...) "That's the runt that killed The Kazakage, right?" Tsunade said, bemused. "Yes" Kakshi looked up. "Well, why haven't you sent him to interrogation all ready?" Tsunade asked, annoyed again. "Because he's wounded, and besides... I think it'll be easier to get information out of him, if I gain his trust" Kakashi said, and Tsunade nodded, drinking the last drop of sake. "Shizune! I need more sake!"

***

When Kakashi arrived three hours later, Deidara was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled slightly at the sight of the young boy, he almost couldn't believe that this was a feared terrorist and Akatsuki member. Almost. He walked over to the bed, leaning closer to check the young boys pulse. Deidara stirred, and Kakshi smiled at him as he opened his eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living" he joked, and pulled back. "Where... Where am I, un?" Deidara asked, and sat up wincing."You're at my house, we're about five minutes walk from Konoha" he said, and walked over to the kitchen. "Hungry?" Kakashi opened his fridge. "No, un" Deidara mumbled, and laid down again. "Okay... Care to tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked, as he started chewing at an apple. Deidara looked at Kakashi's unmasked face for a while. "I... Don't remember, un" he said, and closed his eyes.

**Yeah, another crappy, un-betaed chapter written in a rush. Not spell checked this time either, though I took the time to remove the spaces. I wrote this originally in Norwegian, and when I translate it, sometimes it... Just... We don't use the same paragraphing system, and stuff... Oh, please review^^Hope you enjoyed, though I'm not pleased with this chapter either-.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another crappy chapter by me… Gah, still no beta luck… Anyway, I tried that speaking rule, or I tried at least… Eum, I hope it's okay…**

EMORAVERBUNNY: Yeah, KakaDei rocks! Hope you'll like this chapter^^

FLUFFTKEIRA: Thanksie, I tried it out… The speaking rule, though I don't think I got it right…

BLEEDINGANGEL: There will be more spice later, I think this fic will go a little bit slowly forward, thoug next chapter will have small amounts of rape….

**I'm planning on rising the rate… Oh, and yes, I time skipped... Eum, I was stuck xD**

Kakashi continued to watch Deidara for about a week, still he didn't get any form of information out of the blond. Deidara was eating dinner at the moment; Kakashi was watching him from the bed. He was pretending to read his Icha Icha book, but he couldn't really concentrate on the story. For some reason he found his eyes wandering over the blonds body. He had found himself doing that a lot lately. He told himself that it was only his job, but deep down he knew it wasn't the only reason. He had started getting strange dreams. Dreams that he wished would come true one day.

He found himself in the bedroom, Deidara was laying naked on his bed. Kakashi smiled, walking closer to the blind. Deidara pulled Kakashi into a deep kiss. Kakashi deepened the kiss…

He got startled awake; Deidara was talking to him from the kitchen. "Kakashi, are you alright? You zoned out, un?" Deidara walked into the bedroom, smiling smugly, knowing that Kakashi just had a perverted dream.

"I'm fine" Kakashi said gruffly, and Deidara grinned. Deidara sat down on the other bed, laying down on it, facing Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the ceiling pretending not to notice Deidara's stare.

"Do you like me, un?" Deidara asked, looking up on the ceiling too. Kakashi didn't know what to say. A part of him wanted to just scream out, 'yes!' though he knew he couldn't. He can't have feelings for a missing nin. No matter what circumstances it was under.

"No, you're a nice guy Deidara. Though you're way to young, and not my type… I'm more into boobs" Kakashi said, happy with his reply. Deidara looked a little hurt at Kakashi.

**Yeah, shortish… Normally I hate small chapters, but it just ends up like that...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyoooooo! Sorry for the long wait! I guess I wasn't very motivated, by reciving no reviews on the last chapter... Gah, what am I babbeling about, I'm just lazy that way... Well, I also have some very importent tests at school, and upcomming exams too worry about... Damn, I've had 6 tests on three days this week! But here it is, short and unbetaed, as usual...**

Kakashi sighted as Deidara made a small clay bomb and exploded it in the air. They where sitting outside Kakashi's house, enjoying the nice weather. Though Kakashi regretted ever asking the blond boy to join him. "Kakashi-kun, un?" Kakashi looked at Deidara, humming at how funny it sounded when Deidara added the un, after the kun. Deidaraa didn't wait for him to reply, before he asked him; "Can we go shopping, un? I need some new clothes, un… Not that I don't like yours, they are just… Slightly over sized, un…" Deidara looked down, and Kakashi stared at him for a moment.

"I guess we have too…" Kakashi said, hesitating. Deidara clapped his hands happily, and ran back into the house, reappearing with Kakashi's wallet. "How did you get that?" Kakashi asked, stunned. Deidara just shrugged, grabbing Kakashi's arm, and started dragging him towards Konoha. 'I was sure it was hidden safely… How could he…?' Deidara started humming, and it made Kakashi forget about his wallet.

**Byeeees, please review, it makes me sooooo happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eyoooo^^ Okay, this chapter is weird, and bad, but it's needed for the story, so bare with me! GahXD

"Kakashi, what the hell happened!" Tsunade asked furiously as she entered Kakashi's house.

"I don't know… He just… Suddenly, he snapped… I guess…" Kakashi looked worriedly at the sleeping

"Try this on, un!" Deidara squealed as he held up a brown shirt for Kakashi too try. Kakashi groaned, but grabbed the piece of clothing and went into a stall. "I'll go find some more, un!" Deidara said, before running towards another rack of clothes.

"Okay, that's enough! We're here too buy clothes for you!" Kakashi said, leaving the stall shirtless. "So find clothes for yourself, and leave me alone!" Kakashi sighted as Deidara looked at Kakashi with teary eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing, un…By the way, you're not wearing a shirt…" Deidara said, looking at a black lace shirt.

"Oh…" Kakashi smiled slightly, before putting on his shirt. "Do you want me to help you find anything?" Kakashi asked.

"No, un…" Deidara pulled out a pair of jeans.

"The clothes you're finding… Aren't fit for a shinobi… They're too tight, and there are no pockets" Kakashi said, looking at the clothes.

"I don't need clothes fitting too a shinobi, un! Because you'll take me in to questioning soon, and kill me, or permanently block my chackra, or lock me away for the rest of my life, un!" everyone in the small store looked at them. "What?" Deidara yelled, startling the other costumers.

"Deidara calm down!" Kakashi said sternly. "You're making a scene" Kakashi smiled apologetically at the storeowner.

"Why should I care about all that, un! I'm an S-ranked criminal, earlier member of Akatsuki, un! I don't care if I make a scene, I always make a scene, un! I blow up towns, un! Everyone is always afraid of me, and I enjoy it, un!" Kakashi stared in horror as Deidara threw several bombs that exploded inside the small store.

"Deidara!" Kakashi pulled away his hitai-ate, revealing his sharingan.

"And then what?" Tsunade asked impatiently.

"Well… The next part is slightly confusing…"

Deidara looked up at Kakashi with teary eyes. "Please, un… Don't hurt me… Don't let him hurt me, un…" Deidara started sobbing, and Kakashi pulled away. He quickly helped the blond up.

"I won't let anyone hurt you" Kakashi whispered into Deidara's ear.

"Thank you, un…" Deidara whispered back, before he fainted.

"So… He fainted? How long ago?" Tsunade asked, examining the blond.

"Eum… About, four hour ago?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade as she examined Deidara.

"I think maybe… No... It can't be…" Tsunade furrowed her brows.

"What?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"I think someone placed a jutsu upon him…"

**Please REVIEW^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yooooow^w^ I haven't updated in ages! Bad me, bad! And there will be no more updates this year (well, maybe, but most likely not! Maybe I change my mind if I get some reviews? -.^)**

"Kakashi?" Deidara whispered as he opened his eyes for the first time in three days.

"Deidara! You okay? Gosh, does it hurt? Are you comfortable? Do you remember what happened?" Kakashi almost shouted at Deidara as he kneeled down next to the bed.

"Remember what?" Deidara looked at him confused.

"Y-you fainted… You've been asleep for the last three days…" Kakashi carefully felt Deidaras forehead, checking his temperature.

"Where you worried, un?" Deidara teased playfully.

"No particular reason… Eh, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, un… We where heading towards the city… Shopping, un?"

"Yes…? "

"Then nothing more, un…"

**Yeah... Hope ya liked? Yeah... Eh, I don't really know what direction want this to go... I noticed that when I post stories on my new computer, it get's completely messed up! I try to fix it, so ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys... I've had quite alot of problems lately... And I'm not gonna use this profile for much longer... I'll continue to update this, hopefully more often during the summer...**

"Tsunade thinks you might've been cursed…" Kakashi looked down at his coffee cup.

"C-cursed?" Deidara looked at Kakashi with wide innocent eyes, no trace of the usually teasing glint in them. "W-wait? Tsunade? The Hokage? She was here?" Deidara looked at Kakashi, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah… You made quite a commotion, so of course she showed up… She wants to see you again after a meeting with the elders." Deidara paled.

"She'll send me to prison, won't she? No… I'll be tortured first, so that I'll tell her about the Akatsuki hideout…" Deidara took a deep breath. "I won't have anything to tell though… The Akatuski changes their hideouts all the time…" Deidara mumbled the last sentence to himself, but Kakashi being a trained shinobi picked it up easily.

He looked at the blond, staring at the blondes pink lips. "She won't send you to prison, and she won't torture you… She'll just ask you a few questions about what happened before you got here. Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you." Kakashi got up, pouring the rest of the coffee into the sink.

"Kakashi?" Deidara asked silently.

"Yes?" Deidara looked down at his lap.

"Can you hug me?" Kakashi looked at the blond in shock.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry... Next chapter will come this week, and will be MUCH longer! Promise!**


	8. Sorry

Hey guys! I can't believe that I'm still getting reviews on my stories, it means a lot to me that people enjoy my work! Especially when I'm such a lousy person, never updating anything :( I'm not gonna come here with some lame excuse for never updating; there really is no excuse! But here are my reasons;

1. I'm LAZY!

and

2. I've currently been using all my time writing an original story... Novel lenght! The plot was stuck in my head for four friggin' years! And while working on creating my own characters for it, I've lost interest in writing with other characters! It's just an incredible feeling to develope your own x)

I doubt I'll ever update this, and I'm truthfully sorry! I'm posting my new novel-lenght-thingy sometime in the summer, I just have to figure out where x) And I might, just maybe, start writing fanfiction again after I've gotten it out of the way!

Again, I'm really sorry!

Til vi sees neste gang, ha det bra :) (Until we meet again, good bye!)


End file.
